Buio - Same As It Never Was
by LaraPink777
Summary: Donnie non ce l'ha fatta. Finale alternativo della mia storia "Buio". Ma può essere letta come un one-shot a sé, in clima SAINW. (Attenzione: Death-fic)


_I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nickelodeon does. Questa opera non è a scopo di lucro; i diritti delle Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appartengono alla Nickelodeon._

_Immagine di copertina della mia amica KameBoxer di DeviantArt._

* * *

"Donatello, concentrati! Fai sempre lo stesso errore! E che diavolo!"

"Ma zio Raph, sono stanco…"

"Stanco? A quindici anni? Alla tua età il maestro Splinter mi faceva allenare per sei ore di fila ed io ero fresco come una rosa! Alzati e riprova! Se ti assalgono i bot gli dici: 'scusate, fermatevi un attimo che sono stanco'? Alzati!"

Il ragazzo si alza faticosamente da terra facendo leva sul suo bo. Ansima, il sudore gli appiccica sulla fronte i capelli rossi, rende lucide le sue guance lentigginose.

"Riproviamo un'ultima volta, ok?" Raffaello è perfettamente consapevole di star spingendo un po' oltre il ragazzo; non gli piace affatto dover usare tutta questa severità sul figlio del suo compianto migliore amico. Ma questi sono tempi difficili. Il nuovo ordine mondiale non permette più ai ragazzini la mollezza dello stile di vita newyorkese di una volta.

Donatello Jones inoltre non è un ragazzino come tutti gli altri. E' il figlio di due membri della resistenza. E' un ragazzo destinato ad una vita difficile, fatta di lotte e sotterfugi. Anche se ha soli quindici anni, deve imparare il prima possibile a difendersi in un mondo dominato dalla violenza e dai soprusi. Un mondo schiavo di una razza aliena, gestito da dittatori senza scrupoli. Dittatori che in nelle Nuove Americhe rispondono al nome di Shredder.

Raffaello riprende la posizione d'attacco. Sai alle mani, è una montagna verde di muscoli scattanti. A trentasette anni, è al culmine della sua forza. Sa che deve andarci molto piano con l'esile umano che sta allenando; basterebbe una spinta un po' più forte del solito per sbatterlo al muro. Donatello è abile e veloce, ma in una lotta vera non avrebbe scampo nemmeno se Raffaello avesse le mani legate dietro la schiena.

Donatello ruota il suo bo con maestria, ed invece di aspettare la carica e chiudersi in difesa questa volta decide di agire d'attacco. Fa una finta, e colpisce col suo bastone lo stinco dell'avversario mentre si butta a terra e con un'abile capriola si rialza alle sue spalle.

_Ottima mossa_. Il maestro mascherato di rosso è piacevolmente colpito.

Raffaello si gira veloce, infila un lieve colpo col gomito al petto del ragazzo, solo per sbilanciarlo, attento a non farli male. Sennonché, Donatello, forse stordito dalla stanchezza, compie un grave errore: mentre la mano destra stringe ancora il bo, mulina in aria il braccio sinistro per riprendere l'equilibrio. Il braccio nella sua trattoria incontra la mano di Raffaello. O meglio, il sai affilato che il mutante tiene in mano.

"Ahh!"

Il ragazzo getta il bastone a terra e si porta al petto la mano sinistra, insanguinata.

"Maledizione!" Raffaello spalanca gli occhi, esterrefatto. Ha fatto del male al suo allievo!

"Maledizione, maledizione, ma dove hai la testa!" grugnisce mentre si avvicina al ragazzo, gli prende con forza la mano e la esamina. Un taglio segna di rosso il palmo; il sangue inizia a fluire gocciolando lungo il braccio fino al tappeto del dojo.

"Lasciami!" Donatello ritira bruscamente la mano, il suo viso è scarlatto, stringe i denti e guarda con rancore il suo maestro.

Raffaello deve lottare con tutte le sue forze per non perdere la calma, e non farsi assalire dalla sua amica di sempre, la rabbia. Contro questo ragazzino imberbe sbadato. Ma soprattutto contro sé stesso. Che razza di maestro. Bravo, proprio un ottimo lavoro!

_Merda. April mi ucciderà._

"Vieni in infermeria, fammi dare un'occhiata." Raffaello posa una mano sulle spalle del giovane, cercando di mantenere una voce calma; socchiude per un attimo il suo occhio verde e tira un profondo respiro. Donatello si fa condurre docilmente, sa che in fondo è tutta colpa sua. Il secondo di rabbia verso il suo maestro è passato; adesso si sente in colpa per aver fatto un errore così stupido.

Mentre in infermeria Raffaello fascia la mano del suo allievo seduto sul lettino, rientra Michelangelo. Posa sul tappeto del salone principale un sacco, la fila di caricatori e la piccola mitraglia. Piega il collo a destra e sinistra per sgranchirsi dalla stanchezza. Dà un occhiata al dojo, non vede nessuno; allora va nella stanza che funge da officina, arsenale ed infermeria. Si accorge del ragazzo ferito e si avvicina. Col suo unico braccio, dà una spinta a Raffaello; guarda per un attimo le condizioni del giovane umano e poi getta al fratello uno sguardo interrogativo e furioso con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri.

"Lo so, Mikey, lo so. Sono un deficiente. Mi prenderei a calci da solo. Ma non si è fatto niente. E' solo un taglietto, va bene?"

"Sì zio Mikey, sto bene. E poi è stata solo colpa mia, sono stato sbadato." Abbassa lo sguardo. "Sono un buono a nulla. A volte penso che stiamo perdendo tempo, zio Raph."

Raffaello lo prende per le spalle e lo scuote. "Ma che cavolo dici? Non voglio più sentire queste idiozie uscire dalla tua bocca!" La rabbia di prima non si è fatta aspettare, dopo tutto. Adesso grida pure, il ragazzo si fa piccolo piccolo, indietreggia sul lettino dell'infermeria. "Se pensassi che sei un buono a nulla non sprecherei il mio tempo con te!"

Michelangelo emette un piccolo rumore sordo con la gola, quasi un ringhio, e lancia a Raffaello un altro sguardo di fuoco. Raffaello sostiene per un secondo lo sguardo, poi sospira.

"Ok ok, Mikey. Hai ragione. Mi calmo. Scusa Donatello, non volevo alzare la voce."

Michelangelo annuisce, ed esce dalla stanza. Tra Raffaello ed il ragazzo scende un silenzio pieno di pensieri.

"Zio Raph?"

"Uh?"

"Ma perché zio Mikey non parla mai? Avrò sentito la sua voce sì e no una decina di volte in tutta la mia vita… E' sempre stato così? Anche prima di…"

Raffaello si irrigidisce, emette un piccolo sbuffo e si volta a chiudere la valigetta del pronto soccorso posata sul tavolino. Il ragazzo sa di stare toccando un argomento scottante, ma sa anche che lo zio putativo è nella condizione d'animo per la quale adesso si sente di dovere al ragazzo qualcosa; a Donatello dispiace di dover quasi approfittare della situazione, ma inizia ad essere stanco e frustato della reticenza che tutti sembrano avere a parlare di qualcosa che in fondo sente riguardare anche lui; è pieno di domande, alle quali nessuno ha mai risposto esaurientemente, su questa strana famiglia, che è anche la _sua _famiglia, soprattutto da quando suo padre è stato catturato e giustiziato qualche anno fa.

E questa volta Raffaello, finalmente, dopo tanti anni, decide di concedere al ragazzo qualche risposta. Odia riportare alla mente quegli avvenimenti, ma ha sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe venuto il momento di affrontare la questione. Il ragazzo ha tutto il diritto di sapere. Sapere qualcosa in più della sua famiglia. Sapere chi era il grande ninja che si chiamava come lui. Sapere come è morto.

Sempre voltando le spalle al lettino, inizia: "No, Donatello. Non è sempre stato così. Da giovane Mikey chiacchierava, eccome. Era sempre lì a riempirmi la testa di ciance. Un vero rompiscatole, sempre a blaterare, a sparare cavolate. A farmi incazzare tirandomi scherzi in continuazione." Donatello spalanca gli occhi. Lo zio Mikey blaterare e tirare scherzi? Proprio non riesce ad immaginarselo…

"Ma poi è cambiato. Tutto d'un colpo. Tua madre ti ha raccontato quando io e Mikey siamo stati rapiti da Shredder, vent'anni fa, giusto?" Raffaello si gira a guardare il ragazzo.

Donatello annuisce. La tartaruga tira una sedia vicino al lettino, e si siede incrociando le braccia sulla spalliera. _Ormai siamo in ballo e balliamo, va beh._

"Sai anche che in quell'occasione è morto mio fratello Donnie." Il ragazzo fa un piccolissimo cenno, la sua espressione si fa più seria, più cupa.

"Quello che nessuno ti ha mai detto, è come è morto."

Raffaello si passa una mano sul viso. Non immaginava che ancora, dopo tanti anni, facesse così male il ricordo.

"Vedi, Mikey aveva perso la memoria, a causa di un siero iniettato da Shredder per fargli rilevare l'ubicazione del nostro vecchio covo, nella vecchia stazione della metropolitana. Era stato poi plagiato contro di noi. Così quando lo abbiamo ritrovato, ci ha combattuti, pensando che fossimo suoi nemici."

Il racconto è appena iniziato, e già si è pentito. Sì, ha aspettato tanto, perché proprio lì ed ora? _Ma porco cane, perché non gliene ha parlato sua madre? April sa benissimo tutta la storia, lei c'era…_

Si sforza comunque di continuare. "Quella sera, è cambiato tutto. La tragedia ha colpito la nostra famiglia. Michelangelo ha ucciso Donatello." Le parole scivolano lente e grigie come una colata di cemento, la voce diventa poco più che un sussurro.

Il giovane Donatello fa un balzo. Ha sempre saputo che era successo qualcosa di tremendo, ma non immaginava tanto. Il cuore inizia a battergli forte, le lacrime suo nonostante salgono agli occhi. "Zio Mikey…"

"Sì. Non gliene parlare mai, hai capito? Non accennare mai a questa storia davanti a lui" l'espressione di Raffaello non ammette neanche l'idea della disobbedienza.

"Mikey ha ferito Donnie alla gola. Mio fratello è morto dopo qualche ora, a causa dell'eccessiva perdita di sangue. Noi nel frattempo eravamo riusciti a riportare a casa Michelangelo, che vedendo il fratello morto ha riacquistato la memoria."

_Ed è rimasto lacerato per sempre da quello che aveva fatto._

"Senza Donatello, la nostra famiglia è andata a rotoli. Leonardo ha avuto seri problemi psichiatrici, che l'hanno portato all'abuso di psicofarmaci che ne ha causato la cecità. Michelangelo ha cercato di placare la sua rabbia nella vendetta, ed ha assalito da solo il covo di Shredder; è riuscito a tornare a casa per puro miracolo, ma in condizioni pietose: il suo braccio sinistro era talmente maciullato che il mio Sensei ha dovuto amputarglielo. Abbiamo saputo dopo che nell'assalto era rimasta accidentalmente uccisa Karai, che allora credevamo fosse la figlia di Shredder: lei era invece la figlia perduta di Splinter. Il mio maestro non ha retto il dolore della morte di due suoi figli per mano di un altro suo ragazzo, il suo tenero, piccolo Mikey…"

Raffaello chiude con forza il suo unico occhio. Dannazione, se fa male. Dopo vent'anni, sembra ieri…

Aveva appena scavalcato i tornelli della tana. Le costole erano ancora leggermente indolenzite. Ma quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto a guarire del tutto, porca miseria? Leonardo era accanto a lui; il suo Sensei qualche passo indietro trasportava Michelangelo narcotizzato tra le sue braccia.  
Raffaello ricorda di essere entrato in infermeria trascinando con sé un profondo senso di stanchezza: era quasi l'alba e non avevano dormito, e gli avvenimenti delle ultime settimane li avevano presi a calci nell'anima senza pietà. Ma il suo unico pensiero, adesso, era vedere come stava suo fratello Donatello.

Mentre si avvicinava al lettino, ha sentito un lieve formicolio alle mani ed alle braccia: un senso d'ansia si era trasmesso in lui dallo sguardo di April. La ragazza si era infatti alzata quando li ha visti entrare, e la sua espressione aveva parlato prima della sua voce.

"Ragazzi, vi stavo per chiamare. Donnie sembra peggiorare…"

Splinter aveva posato un Michelangelo inconscio sul vecchio tavolo operatorio e si era precipitato accanto ad April, spingendo da parte Raffaello e Leonardo. Aveva preso tra le dita il polso di Donatello.

Il tempo sembrava dilatarsi mentre tutti guardavano Splinter controllare le pulsazioni; i secondi sembravano anni, no, secoli…

"Il suo polso è molto debole…" aveva guardato negli occhi Leonardo, poi Raffaello, infine April.

Il ghiaccio era sceso nel laboratorio. Non c'era niente da fare, niente da dire. Avevano fatto tutto quello che era nelle loro possibilità, ed adesso iniziava ad insidiarsi il pensiero che forse… forse non era abbastanza. Donatello aveva perso troppo sangue. Il suo corpo non ce la stava facendo a recuperare.

Tutti e tre avevano abbassato lo sguardo verso il ferito. I suoi occhi chiusi, il respiro debolissimo. Il piastrone sembrava alzarsi appena. Era ancora sporco di sangue, che adesso stava diventando scuro.

Erano rimasti così, immobili, per un periodo di tempo che nessuno avrebbe saputo definire. Nessuno aveva la necessità di sedersi, o riposare, o neanche andare in bagno: sembrava che tutto il loro universo iniziasse e finisse lì, nel respiro di Donatello…

Una mano di Donatello era tra quelle di Splinter, ed alla fine Raffaello ha sentito il bisogno di prendere l'altra tra le sue: un bisogno intenso, quasi fisico. La mano era floscia, fredda; sembrava non appartenere a niente di vivo, sembrava un giocattolo.

Allora anche Leonardo aveva poggiato una mano sul fratello privo di sensi, sulla sua spalla, ed April ne aveva sfiorato leggermente il piastrone, fermandosi sul suo bordo: era come se volessero d'improvviso tenerlo lì, fermo, in modo di impedirgli di andare da qualche parte…

Raffaello era salito con la mano a tastare il polso; per qualche secondo aveva avvertito un dolore allo stomaco, non riusciva a sentire alcuna pulsazione; poi dopo un'eternità era arrivato un piccolo battito, leggero, appena percepibile. Un altro tempo infinito prima del prossimo. Il dolore allo stomaco non se n'era andato. La sua mente si rifiutava di postulare ipotesi. Semplicemente, non voleva pensarci.

Donatello era ancora lì. Suo fratello era ancora lì. Suo fratello non era morto. Suo fratello non poteva morire. Non riusciva neanche ad immaginare la sua vita senza di lui. Loro erano quattro. Erano sempre stati quattro. Adesso avevano ritrovato Michelangelo, e tutto si sarebbe risolto. Tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Loro quattro. Non tre, quattro.

Ma poi Raffaello ha fatto un errore. Ha alzato lo sguardo, a cercare quello di suo padre. E suo padre ha risposto. Ed è stato allora che è diventato impossibile continuare ad ingannarsi.

_Donatello stava morendo._

Suo fratello non avrebbe visto il giorno che stava sorgendo. Se ne sarebbe andato così, senza riprendere conoscenza, senza dire più niente, senza dare a lui l'opportunità di dirgli quanto lo stimasse e quanto gli volesse bene. Se ne sarebbe andato nel sonno, dopo aver perso i sensi nel dolore. Se ne sarebbe andato a soli sedici anni. Suo fratello stava morendo.

Allora ha cercato di guardare anche Leonardo, ed April. Ma i loro volti erano ostinatamente fissi su Donatello. Troppo fissi. Non volevano la conferma che a lui aveva fatto così male.

Il silenzio nella loro tana poteva raggiungere una perfezione quasi assoluta. Non se n'era mai accorto. Ma lì sottoterra non arrivavano i rumori della città. Non si sentivano le macchine, né le persone prese dai loro piccoli o grandi problemi. New York, con le sue miriadi di luci che andavano spegnendosi per accogliere la fallace promessa di un'alba, era distante, quasi in un altro mondo. Là giù, restava solo il silenzio ad avvolgerlo con le sue spire opprimenti.

Raffaello aveva sempre immaginato che la morte giungesse come si vedeva nei film. Che desse qualche segnale al suo arrivo. Un cambiamento d'espressione nel viso. Un ultimo lungo respiro. Un piccolo tremito.

Invece, scopriva adesso che la morte poteva essere silenziosa. Poteva essere invisibile. Raffaello teneva nella sua mano quella del fratello, e non si era accorto quando questi era morto.

Ad un certo punto, il suo piastrone aveva smesso il suo quasi impercettibile movimento. Raffaello non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente quando. Non avrebbe saputo dire niente, in quel momento. Non aveva la lucidità per ammettere a sé stesso quello che era successo. Era in trance.

_Niente era reale._

"Donnie?" La prima a parlare era stata April, il suo era stato un sussurro…

Allora Splinter aveva stretto più forte la mano del figlio, aveva guardato il suo volto esangue. Aveva messo l'altra mano sul collo fasciato, a cercare ciò che sapeva di non trovare. Ed infine, aveva alzato lo sguardo nuovamente a Raffaello. Leonardo continuava a fissare in basso.

Tutto qui. Non c'era stata nessuna frase ad effetto. Nessun "ci ha lasciato", "se n'è andato" o "è finita".

Solo la voce di April. "Donnie... Donnie!" Che si rompe in singhiozzi. "Donnieee! Nooo!"

Poi, un gorgoglio lieve. Come un ruggito basso, che cresceva pian piano. Fino a diventare il grido straziante di una bestia ferita.

"NOOO!" L'urlo di Leonardo ha riempito la tana. Ha alzato il viso al cielo, ed ha urlato. Ed urlato, ancora, ed ancora.

Splinter non aveva prestato attenzione alle urla. Si era inginocchiato, ed aveva portato alla fronte la mano del figlio che non aveva lasciato un istante. Poi, incurante di tutto, come se nella stanza non ci fosse nient'altro che il suo dolore, ha iniziato a piangere piano, mormorando parole in giapponese intervallate dal nome di Donatello. Aveva appena ritrovato un figlio, per perderne definitivamente un altro. Tutti i suoi anni di studio, di meditazione, di lavoro sul controllo della mente, erano qualcosa di inutile e lontano. Aveva perso il suo bambino, aveva perso il suo Donatello, il suo intelligente, caro Donatello. Il bambino tartaruga che tante volte aveva cullato tra le sue braccia. Al quale tanti anni fa aveva cinto il visino con una maschera viola, ricevendone in cambio un sorriso con quella bocca curiosa, quella dentatura imperfetta, adorabile.

Raffaello, invece, non si era mosso. Non riusciva a muoversi, né a parlare. A malapena riusciva a respirare. Non si rendeva ancora conto di quello che era accaduto. Perché, semplicemente, era impossibile. Non poteva essere successo. Donatello non poteva averli abbandonati. C'era il suo posto a tavola. C'era la sua stanza al piano di sopra. C'era il suo portatile. C'era il suo bo. C'erano i suoi progetti, i suoi fogli. Tutto era lì, che lo aspettava.

A risvegliarlo da quell'innaturale torpore era stata la sensazione di una presenza alle sue spalle. Dopo aver recuperato una parziale presa sulla realtà, si era girato ed aveva visto in piedi, dietro di lui, Michelangelo. Ma in quel secondo il suo cervello non l'aveva registrato come il suo fratellino Mikey. No, per i suoi sensi dilaniati dal dolore quello dietro di lui era solamente l'assassino di Donatello.

…

Michelangelo è appoggiato al muro fuori dalla porta. Mentre si stava allontanando dall'infermeria, ha sentito che suo fratello ed il ragazzo stavano parlando di lui. Allora per una volta ha ceduto alla curiosità di un tempo, e si è riavvicinato ad ascoltare di soppiatto.

Così, alla fine, il giovane Donatello _sa_.

Il mutante sente una morsa allo stomaco; quel ragazzo al quale vuol bene come ad un figlio non l'avrebbe più guardato con gli stessi occhi, dopo aver ascoltato ciò che lui aveva fatto vent'anni prima, il tremendo delitto di cui si era macchiato.

Sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno glielo avrebbe raccontato, il ragazzo era grande, ormai. April ha lasciato a loro quell'incombenza. Ed adesso Michelangelo si ritrova ad origliare il racconto di quei giorni che avrebbe voluto cancellare per sempre dalla sua memoria, ma che si ostinano a voler restare lì, seppur confusi e corrotti in ricordi distorti e fumosi, fatti di piccole e dolorose immagini slegate tra loro…

La prima di queste visioni lo riporta al momento in cui si era risvegliato nell'infermeria del loro vecchio covo.

…

Era stato svegliato dal rumore straziante delle urla di qualcuno… Con la mente annebbiata dalla droga, aveva faticato qualche istante prima di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Quindi era stato preso da una profonda paura, un vero e proprio senso di terrore: era stato rapito dalle tartarughe che erano sue nemiche, che volevano ucciderlo, ed era proprio uno di quei mutanti che adesso stava gridando, quello con la maschera blu.

Loro non gli prestavano attenzione, però: attorniavano l'altro lettino della stanza in cui si trovavano, una specie di laboratorio, a pochi passi da lui. Vi era anche l'altra tartaruga, quella mascherata in rosso, che gli voltava le spalle; intravedeva il loro maestro inginocchiato dall'altra parte del lettino, e, quasi ai piedi del letto, una ragazza dai capelli ramati che piangeva disperata.

Michelangelo non ci aveva messo molto a capire cosa stesse succedendo: sul lettino intravedeva il corpo dell'altro mutante, quello a cui aveva tagliato la gola.

La consapevolezza l'aveva allora colpito come uno schiaffo: stavano piangendo il loro compagno morto, quello che lui aveva ucciso!

Il suo senso logico gli diceva di approfittare del momento e di correre verso l'uscita, per tornare dal suo salvatore, il maestro Shredder; ma lo spettro di un pensiero lo tratteneva lì, un pensiero che iniziava a formarsi nella sua mente confusa. Quelle grida disperate… Qualcosa stava succedendo in lui: un incomprensibile senso di angoscia lo opprimeva. Doveva alzarsi ed avvicinarsi… D'improvviso sentiva un impulso irrefrenabile a controllare di persona, a guardare in viso il mutante che giaceva sul lettino.

Barcollando i pochi passi che lo dividevano dalla scena, era finalmente arrivato a guardare.

_E lo aveva visto._

Sul lettino, esangue, vi era la tartaruga con la maschera viola. No, era Donatello. No era Donnie, suo fratello!

…

A questo punto i ricordi si fanno confusi. Il maturo Michelangelo stringe con le dita lo spazio tra gli occhi. Le immagini arrivano a sprazzi.

…

Lui era a terra, Raffaello lo stava picchiando, l'aveva aggredito selvaggiamente; sentiva il dolore dei suoi pugni sul viso, il gusto del sangue in bocca. Ma non si difendeva. Voleva essere punito. Anzi, voleva che Raffaello lo uccidesse. Poi il suo aggressore gi era stato tolto da sopra, non ricorda se da Leonardo o da Splinter o da entrambi. A carponi, palmi delle mani a terra, Michelangelo aveva sputato sul pavimento la sua saliva rosastra, si era asciugato il lato della bocca col dorso della mano… avrebbe avuto ancora per pochi giorni entrambe le mani… ed aveva guardato Raffaello che ansimava inginocchiato davanti a lui. Desiderava che il fratello estraesse il suo sai e lo liberasse da quel dolore insopportabile, glielo stava chiedendo con gli occhi, con tutta l'anima.

Invece aveva visto lo sguardo di Raffaello cambiare, la rabbia scemare, il dolore disperato prendere il suo posto. E il fratello mascherato in rosso gli si era avvicinato di nuovo, solo che adesso lo stava stringendo tra le braccia, iniziando a piangere anche lui, invocando il suo nome, e quello di Donnie…

Michelangelo non aveva restituito l'abbraccio. Era stato allora che aveva sentito che qualcosa in lui si rompeva. Può ancora ricordare il crack che aveva fatto la sua anima. Il rumore era stato assordante.

Un altro flash lo riporta in un luogo diverso, due giorni dopo.

L'albero era grandissimo, il posto incantevole. Ma pioveva. L'acqua rendeva il terreno fangoso, turbinava in rivoli tra le foglie del bosco. April piangeva stringendosi a Casey; i loro vestiti zuppi si incollavano al corpo. Lei indossava un abito nero, ed anche Casey col vestito elegante sembrava così diverso dal ragazzino che era. Leonardo e Raffaello stavano scavando una fossa. Le pale affondavano nel terreno vischioso, restavano catturate nel fango; Raffaello colpiva rabbioso, emettendo ad ogni colpo un gemito soffocato, Leonardo si muoveva lentamente, come un automa.

Splinter a pochi passi di distanza teneva tra le braccia il corpo di Donatello, avvolto in un lenzuolo. Gli strofinava una guancia sulla testa coperta, mormorando piano una nenia giapponese. E intanto Michelangelo si chiedeva cosa ci facesse lì, che diritto avesse di stare in quel luogo con loro, quando neanche tutta la pioggia del mondo sarebbe bastata a farlo sentire meno sporco, né a lavare la puzza di morte che lo impregnava.

Non era riuscito a toccare neanche una volta il corpo del fratello, non gli aveva delicatamente stretto le mani come Leonardo e Raffaello né accarezzato piano le guance pallide come aveva fatto suo padre; si era limitato a fissare il suo volto, per ore, senza muoversi, senza mangiare né dormire, immaginando che potesse aprire i suoi occhi nocciola ancora una volta.

Ma gli occhi non si erano mai più aperti, ed il nero della morte aveva iniziato a cerchiare le palpebre quando il pietoso lenzuolo bianco aveva avvolto il corpo che non era più il suo amabile, gentile e geniale fratello.

Ricorda il viaggio di ritorno, su uno Shellraiser che nessuno avrebbe più saputo riparare qualora avesse avuto qualche problema; ricorda il senso di mancanza totale, assoluto, il silenzio assordante. Gli sguardi persi e prosciugati della sua famiglia. In quel momento aveva deciso che non sarebbe restato con loro, quella notte, perché sentiva di dover fare qualcosa. Sarebbe sgattaiolato fuori dal covo di nascosto, dopo aver preso con sé un equipaggiamento adeguato, e sarebbe andato a lavare il sangue con altro sangue.

Si sarebbe vendicato del responsabile di tutto questo, per l'inferno; adesso sentiva che l'unico motivo per il quale era ancora lì, a respirare, era far pagare implacabilmente al suo nemico il dolore che aveva riversato sulla sua famiglia. Il codice morale trasmesso dal suo maestro, i suoi insegnamenti sull'inutilità della vendetta, che non sarebbe servita a cancellare il dolore, non avevano più alcun significato. Voleva uccidere Shredder, l'avrebbe ucciso, e se nell'azione ci avrebbe rimesso la vita anche lui tanto meglio, avrebbe liberato suo padre ed i suoi fratelli dalla sua presenza inutile, non li avrebbe costretti a guardare più il viso infame di un fratricida…

La scena cambia ancora, adesso si trovava sul lettino dell'infermeria. Gemeva per il dolore al suo arto fantasma. Al suo fianco Raffaello detergeva con un panno fresco il suo corpo sofferente per l'infezione. Era riuscito a trascinarsi a casa, alla fine l'istinto di conservazione aveva avuto la meglio, e se ne vergognava, si sentiva un debole…

Non era riuscito neanche ad uccidere Shredder, eppure l'aveva avuto lì sotto la sua arma, ma aveva esitato ad affondare la lama nel suo cuore, aveva aspettato un momento di troppo… Decine e decine di bot ninja giacevano in forme scomposte nella sala, lui li aveva battuti tutti, li aveva distrutti nella sua furia, ed era riuscito ad arrivare al suo nemico, aveva combattuto contro di lui. Nella lotta era rimasto gravemente ferito, la sua carne e le sue ossa erano state lacerate, il suo braccio sinistro pendeva inutilizzabile, ma alla fine aveva costretto il suo nemico ai suoi piedi, percosso, inerme…

L'indecisione aveva bloccato la lama affilata a mezz'aria per qualche secondo. E Karai ne aveva approfittato, si era gettata a difendere il mostro senza cuore che credeva suo padre; Michelangelo l'aveva colpita con un calcio, l'aveva gettata a terra, non voleva ucciderla, no, solo allontanarla… Ma lei era caduta sul bot che giaceva lì a fianco… e… la lama…

…

Basta. Michelangelo scuote la testa. Non vuole più farsi sopraffare da questi ricordi. Improvvisamente sente il bisogno di uscire di nuovo, l'aria chiusa del covo lo soffoca, le pareti sembrano restringersi sopra di lui.

Il piccolo bagliore della sigaretta può attirare l'attenzione. E' un'imprudenza, un'idiozia, lo sa. Con l'oscurità del coprifuoco, la rossa combustione può essere vista da una ronda di passaggio, anche fin là in alto, sul bordo del cornicione dov'è seduto. Ma ne ha assolutamente bisogno. Inoltre è l'ultima, e chissà quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima di riuscire a procurarsene un altro pacchetto. La cenere si disperde nel vento, il fumo la segue in riccioli grigi per andare a sommarsi a quello del grosso incendio che divampa in lontananza.

Quando avverte che qualcuno sta salendo la scala antincendio del palazzo, non si allarma. Riconosce subito l'appena percettibile rumore del bastone che accompagna i passi ovattati.

Leonardo sa di trovarlo lì. Leo sa sempre tutto, di lui.

Michelangelo si gira a guardare il fratello mentre questi si siede al suo fianco. E' felice di vederlo. Mancava da casa da diverse settimane. I suoi contatti con la resistenza dell'Eurasia lo avevano tenuto occupato lontano da New York.

"Ciao, Mikey."

"Mh."

"Sono tornato e Raph mi ha detto che non c'eri."

Degli spari risuonano in lontananza, seguiti dal latrare dei cani. Leonardo prosegue:"Ho salutato Donatello. Stava tornando al rifugio di April. Raph gli ha raccontato…"

Michelangelo guarda lontano. Il bagliore del fuoco macchia il buio della notte, lascia intravedere i bordi lontani di palazzi distrutti. Ha freddo. In questo momento invidia il lungo cappotto di pelle nera di Leonardo.

"Vent'anni …"Leonardo rompe il prolungato silenzio.

"Vent'anni, un mese e sette giorni." La voce di Michelangelo è roca. Non proferiva suono da settimane. Così come da tanto tempo non faceva un'altra cosa.

Cerca la mano del fratello e la stringe.

Leonardo sussulta stupito al gesto, poi risponde alla stretta. Gesti, rumori ed odori sono i suoi unici contatti col mondo da molti anni. E questo gesto è un balsamo per l'anima.

"Diamine, vi tenete mano per la mano! Ah ah! Ecco a voi i feroci guerriglieri!"

La risata di Raffaello è bassa e calda mentre si siede vicino ai fratelli, dall'altro lato di Michelangelo. Dalla tasca interna del suo giubbotto di pelle, tira fuori tre bottiglie di birra cinese, fresca. Inutile indagare come abbia fatto a procurarsela. Le stappa col suo sai e ne passa una a Michelangelo, poi ne mette un'altra in mano a Leonardo.

"Raph, sai che non bevo alcolici…" Leonardo sente l'odore di birra.

"Stanotte sì, fratello. Stanotte sì."

_Al diavolo, stanotte sì._

"A Donnie."

"A Donnie"rispondono Leonardo e Michelangelo.

Il tintinnare del vetro di tre bottiglie che si incontrano si perde nella notte.


End file.
